


Everything

by DragonRose35



Category: Gods Of Egypt (2016)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Getting Together, God/Mortal relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Post Movie, Size Difference, Slight Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything that’s happened, Bek deserves his own happy ending, doesn’t he? And who is Horus, the God Bek sacrificed, quite literally, everything for, to disagree?</p><p>-0-</p><p>“You are a very strange mortal… You fight to the death, quite literally, for the woman you claimed to love-”</p><p>“I do love her.”</p><p>“Yes, I can see that… but it is not the type of love you led us all to believe.”</p><p>“Yeah? So what. I love her like a sister… that doesn’t mean I’m not willing to go to the ends of the Earth for her.”</p><p>“Indeed. But you are far more willing to go beyond for a certain King, are you not?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So... first time writing for this pairing- and this fandom in general- and I really kind of hope that I haven't screwed anything up.
> 
> Anyway, I have to say something: I don't own anything, not even the story ideas. But, uh, I saw them on tumblr and on this thing and well... someone has to write them. *snorts* And if not me, then everyone will end up waiting several years for even half of the fic prompts to be written by multiple different people. So, yeah.
> 
> Also, I'm really sorry if they end up being really out of character. Only saw the movie once and I wasn’t very interested in it except for the fight scenes and the very obvious sexual tension between Horus and Bek. *laughs* Hope you enjoy what I've written, anyway?
> 
> (For the Gods of Egypt Fandom at DearmWidth.Org)

If you asked Bek what had happened over year that everything had taken place- Set’s reign, the world’s almost destruction, and then Horus taking the kingdom back- he honestly couldn’t have told you. The only things he could remember were the overwhelming feelings of Zaya’s death- then his death, then  _ both _ of their revival- and everything else that he felt when dealing with- and helping- Horus.

What he did know, however, for a  _ fact _ was that, what started as frustration and annoyance and almost hatred for Horus… had evolved, somehow, into something Bek almost didn’t want to name. But he  _ knew _ what it was, even before the first time Hathor had confronted him with his feelings.

_“You are a very strange mortal…”_ _she told him and he snorted, rolling his eyes before slumping against the little balcony of his room. The one that Horus had given him as King’s advisor. “You fight to the death, quite literally, for the woman you claimed to love-”_

_ “I  _ do _ love her.” Bek snapped, glaring sharp daggers at the Goddess of Love, and she only smiled. _

_ “Yes, I can see that…” she hummed and tilted her head, “but it is not the type of love you led us all to believe.” _

_ Bek deflated at that, then, and turned away, hands clenching in the fabric of his clothes. “Yeah? So what. I love her like a sister… that doesn’t mean I’m not willing to go to the ends of the Earth for her.” he said and she smirked then. _

_ “Indeed. But you are far more willing to go beyond for a certain King, are you not?” she asked and he ducked his head, swallowing hard, hiding the blush of embarrassment, guilt, and shame. But she soothed his fears, sitting beside him, and she reached out to brush her fingers against the warm skin of his colored cheeks. “Shh, do not do that,” she managed to chide and coo at him at the same time and he looked up at her through his long eyelashes, curious and confused, “it is alright. I know you hurt and that you feel guilt, but you need not worry about me and my own love for Horus.” _

_ “But-” he started and she only shushed him again, before brushing her lips over his lips and then his forehead, pulling away with a gentle smile when she saw his bewildered look. _

_ “While it is true that he is my one love, I am not his and I have accepted that long ago.” Bek frowned then, confusion ever more present. _

_ “Then… how come your charm didn’t work on him, if he wasn’t in love?” he asked her and her eyes glittered at the question, having answers that she wasn’t sure he could handle hearing. Horus always knew what he wanted, and from the first time he’s laid his eyes on the mortal, Bek, he wanted. Oh how he wanted. _

_ Hathor knew though, that Bek didn’t know this, would be confused and hurt and a little angry when he would find out, because Horus pretended not to know him when Bek had found him and they first met. _

_ “Hathor…?” Bek swallowed hard then, deciding to move on from that subject, somehow knowing she wouldn’t answer him, and she hummed a little in answer. “Why are you encouraging me?” he asked, pitiful then and he turned away, surprising her and her own heart clenched at the emotions she could hear in his voice. “It’s a love that will never be returned… and even if it was. Even if… he did somehow return my affections… it would never work.” _

_ “How so, little one?” she asked and he furrowed his eyebrows, looking broken as he stared out at the vast city of Egypt. His home. _

_ “He’s a God. I’m… I’m just a nobody-” she tried to object, but he shook his head at her. “Granted, a nobody with a very important job, but… things are bad enough as it is without people knowing that a puny mortal has the affections, or worse, love and utter devotion, of a God. Of the  _ King _ , no less. And I’ve been through enough without-” he cut himself abruptly and snapped his jaw shut with an audible click. One that had even her wincing in hurt and she sighed, standing up, though she still had a hand on the mortal, her fingers brushing lightly over his slightly chilled skin. _

_ “Oh Bek… if only you could understand,” she whispered to him, leaving him with one last kiss to his head, “it does not matter who you are, so long as your love is pure. After all, love conquers all, so I have heard.” _

_ When she left him to his own thoughts, she missed the small sad smile that crossed his face when he heard her words. _

But even after that conversation, Bek kept his feelings to himself- though still even Zaya managed to find out, one day. She had expressed nothing less than utter happiness for him, though, and had told him he deserved the best he could get for everything he did for Egypt, their city. Their home- and managed to live his life doing his job to the best of his abilities and keeping under the radar of anyone he thought might hurt him, in the end. And unfortunately, that included even Horus.

That all changed though, one night, when Bek was sitting on his balcony again, staring out into space with a saddened expression. One full of hopeless love and utter heartbreak.

“Bek?” Horus frowned as he walked into his advisor’s room, without knocking of course- but then again, he was the King, and the King didn’t need to knock on doors in his own home. He spotted Bek on the balcony and his frown deepened when he noticed the expression on the mortal’s face. It made Horus’ heart hurt to see him in pain and it also made him want to do anything and everything he could to change it into one of happiness and joy- or really, anything but the heartbroken expression.

Bek jumped, losing his balance and nearly falling from his perch- if not for Horus’ quick reflex and gentle strength keeping him from doing so- when he heard Horus’ voice, startled. “Huh?” he turned to look at the God before looking down and away, abruptly, to hide the blush staining his cheeks when he realized just what happened.

“Be more careful,” Horus gruffed and pulled Bek to his feet, more concerned than annoyed, despite initial appearances.

Bek cleared his throat and tried to gently remove himself from Horus’ grip, before brushing down his clothes. He still refused to look up, even as he spoke, “S-sorry,” mentally cursing himself for the break in his voice.

“What’s wrong?” Horus asked, taking a step back to give the mortal the space that he was very clearly asking for- despite the fact that Horus just wanted to take Bek in his arms and never let go. Just to make sure he’d never be able to do anything that could hurt him, ever again. “Did something happen to Zaya?” That was his first guess, but when Bek looked up, startled and confused and clearly surprised, he figured his guess was maybe wrong. Something he didn’t like being, but found himself being, nonetheless, quite a lot, in Bek’s presence.

“I- what? No. No, Zaya is… she’s fine, Horus.” Bek sighed and frowned, looking down again, reaching up and running a hand through his messy hair and he grimaced, realizing that he’d have to brush it soon if he didn’t want to end up getting hurt because of the tangles. “Why do you ask?” he questioned and Horus blinked slowly, staring at him like he was studying the mortal and it made said mortal’s heart beat skyrocket and his nerves stand on end.

“You’re… very obviously… distraught,” Horus started, trying to choose his words carefully, and Bek grimaced again, letting his hand fall and clenched them both in the fabric of his clothes, “over something…” Horus finished awkwardly and Bek suddenly let out a bark of laughter, stumbling back and colliding with the stone wall.

“ _ Fuck! _ ” he cursed, still laughing, though it was more bitter this time. “It must be bad, if even you, as oblivious as you are, noticed my… being  _ distraught _ .” Bek bit out the word and Horus flinched like he had been struck, but Bek didn’t notice, reaching up to clench tightly at his hair instead of his clothes as he sunk down to sit on the floor.

“Bek…?” Horus questioned, hesitating for a brief moment before he decided to ‘Fuck it’, as the mortal’s say, and he kneeled down in front of the human. It was one thing seeing the troubled expression, but another seeing… well,  _ this _ . Bek was very obviously on his last rope and Horus had no idea why. Several months had passed since Horus had made Bek his advisor, and since then, he’d though their relationship had grown, but recently, Bek had become distant, and Horus  _ hated _ it.

“It’s pathetic, really,” Bek continued, nearly startling the God, who’d been lost in his thoughts, and Horus narrowed his eyes at the much smaller man. “I faced a God and helped save the Earth, but I… I can’t handle something as… as  _ stupid _ as this…” he choked out and clenched tighter at his hair.

Horus finally decided to intervene, before Bek could do any serious damage, and he grabbed both of Bek’s small hands in his own larger ones. The movement and the touch, his grip strong but gentle, even as Bek tried to jerk away, had Bek snapping his head up to stare at him, wide eyed with disbelief and something else that Horus couldn’t identify.

“W-what are you doing?” Bek squeaked, sounding terrified, but Horus knew better. Bek was just in shock, probably, because Horus usually wasn’t very touchy feely when it came to even his closest friends- not even with Hathor.

“You’re in pain,” Horus answered bluntly, looking down, frowning at their hands. “I don’t like it.”

Bek barked out another laugh, though this time it was a little more towards fond exasperation instead of bitterness, “ _ Gods _ , just when I think I can’t possibly fall more in love with you…” he whispered, seemingly to himself, but Horus heard it and he jerked his head up, eyes wide. It took a seconds, but when Bek finally seemed to realize that he  _ said that out loud _ , well, he panicked.

Horus barely managed- despite his own strength- to keep Bek from bolting and he jerked forward to wrap his arms tightly- not tight enough to hurt, but tight enough to restrain- around the mortal.

“L-let me go! B-bastard!” Bek cried out, thrashing against Horus’ hold, tears crawling down his cheeks, and Horus swallowed hard.

“No,” he said, sitting back against the wall now, settling Bek in his lap like Bek weighed nothing- and compared to a God, he really,  _ really _ didn’t- and after a few minutes, Bek had eventually tired himself out, slumping against the God, crying silently and gripping tightly to Horus’ clothes.

“Why?” he asked, broken. “After everything that’s happened, why can’t you allow me this one simple comfort… and leave me alone so I don’t have to face your anger or disgust…?”

Horus’s heart squeezed in his chest, his throat tightening, appalled that Bek would think he’d be disgusted. Angry. Did Bek expect him to yell? To hurt him? Those thoughts hurt almost as bad as knowing Bek was thinking he would do it. Instead, Horus just wanted to kiss Bek. To say he returned his love, wholeheartedly, but first- “I… I though you loved Zaya.” his brows furrowed as he tried to think about what this meant.

Could he and Bek finally be together? Obviously, though, there was the noticeable size difference, plus their status, but other than that, Horus honestly saw no problem with being with the mortal he loved. Even Hathor told him he should go for it, except Horus may be many things, but he was not cruel and he wouldn’t have ever made a move without knowing, without a doubt, that Bek had returned the feelings he had.

And, okay, yes, Horus had initially thrown a fit and had freaked out over having developed feelings for the mortal, but he had got over that years ago- at least until he actually met the mortal and then all his feelings came back to the surface and he had another mini freakout. Which caused him to be a bit more than a grade A jerk, and Horus could admit that, but he still loved Bek and nothing was going to change that.

“Why… why does that matter?” Bek muttered, keeping his eyes shut tight, and Horus didn’t like how defeated he sounded.

“Answer me,” Horus said, instead of answering, in a tone that broke no argument and Bek huffed, as if he was going to defy him- like so many other times. That was one reason Horus had fallen in love with Bek, because of the fire in his heart and the fact that he didn’t take crap from anybody, especially not from any God, like Horus- but instead, he deflated and seemed to curl in on himself, despite his seating arrangements.

“I love her, yes, but more like a sister than anything…” Bek answered, and Horus felt something in his gut unclench when he heard the words, a sigh of relief leaving him without his permission. “But… but I don’t understand what that has to do with anything?” Bek finally looked up at him with sad, tearful eyes, and Horus couldn’t take it anymore.

Instead of answering, again, he leaned forward and kissed Bek- even though it was barely a brush of his lips. And it was more of a kiss on Bek’s nose. But it still got his point across, as Bek gasped, eyes wide, and Horus kissed him again- on his left cheek, kissing the salty tears away- and again- his right cheek- and again- both of his eyelids, being extra careful with the tiny bit of pressure their- and again- finally, on his lips, where the mortal only hesitated a brief moment before shyly kissing him back.

When Horus pulled away, he reaffirmed his hold on the mortal, arms tight around his torso, and he pressed his nose and cheeks against the skin between Bek’s left shoulder and his neck, breathing in deeply and relaxing when he realized just what had happened. He couldn’t help the smile that turned his lips up and he nuzzled against Bek’s skin, relishing in the soft sigh he heard from him in return.

When Bek let out a sudden laugh, Horus pulled away and frowned at the mortal, looking confused and a little insulted. “What are you laughing at?” he asked, gruff and annoyed, though his eyes sparkled a little when he saw exactly how  _ happy _ Bek looked. And  _ he _ was the one that put it there.

Bek smiled at him, reaching up with one hand to wipe away his remaining tears, before wrapping both arms around the God’s neck. “We’re both idiots,” he said, plain and simple and Horus glared at him, though it softened when all Bek did was smile brighter. “It’s  _ true _ , so don’t give me that look. We’ve been… we could’ve been together, this entire time, and just…” he frowned then, as if realizing something, and he turned a narrowed eyed look at his now lover. “That’s why Hathor’s charm didn’t work on you…” he said and Horus swallowed hard, looking away for a brief second before returning his gaze to Bek’s stormy one, not really understanding why this was making the smaller man upset. “The  _ entire _ time we were going up against Set, you were in love with me… yet… you  _ ass _ ! The entire time you were such a fucking jerk! I thought you hated me!” Bek snapped, struggling to get away from Horus again, but they were only half-hearted struggles, and as soon as Horus tightened his grip, bowing his head and pressing it against Bek’s chest, he stopped and settled down again.

“I don’t hate you…” Horus muttered, looking a little like a kicked puppy now, and Bek sighed, bringing a hand up to run his fingers through the silky strands of the God’s hair. “I’m sorry… for everything I did before. Forgive me…?” Horus asked, his voice somehow softer and Bek couldn’t help the smile that made it’s way across his face before he tugged up with his hand and brought Horus’ face up to his own.

“I already have,” he answered and though Horus looked confused- because if Bek had already forgiven him, then why make a big fuss out of it in the first place- but Bek kissed any thoughts from his head, his lips brushing against Horus’ own.

They spend several minutes like that, leisurely exploring each other- with their hands and their mouths, though they were just light brushes for now- before another worry popped into Bek’s head and he pulled away with a sigh, finally able to stand up on his own without Horus pulling back into his lap. “What’s wrong now?” Horus asked, fingers itching to be touching his lover again, be it just holding his hand or encasing him in his arms again.

“This is wrong…” Bek said, forlorn now, and he went over to the balcony and leaned against him, staring out at the city, the carefree, full of love, smile gone now.

“I’m not sure I understand…” Horus muttered, confused and frustrated. “What’s going through that complicated, brilliant mind of yours?”

The strange compliment made Bek smile, as it was meant to, but the smile fell again when Bek sighed. “I told Hathor… and I’ll tell you the same thing. What you and Hathor may see it as a boundless love, others… well, others may see it as…” he bit his bottom lip and trembled slightly- whether it was from the cold night air, or something else, Horus had no idea, but he had no qualms about pressing himself against Bek anyway, wrapping the mortal in his arms, despite the slight tension in his body. The tension fled, though, after a full minute of Horus not budging from where he was and Bek sighed again, deflating a little.

“What is it, my heart?” Horus smiled when the endearment seemed to make Bek smiled, a blush staining the mortal’s cheeks, and the smile stayed for a bit longer this time, until he spoke up.

“They’ll think I’m exploiting you, Horus. Because all I am to them is a puny little human, even to other mortals. They’ll be jealous and angry and everything that we’ve worked so hard to build will crumble because they can’t see what you and I, or even Hathor and Zaya, can. They don’t know…” Bek sighed and his smiled came back, when he turned in Horus’ arms and looked up at him, “How could they? I mean… even I can’t fathom why the most amazing man in the world is in love with me… of all people.”

Bek’s eyes widened a little when he saw the gold that dusted Horus’ cheeks and he grinned, his eyes sparkling with the revelation.

“You are… so unbelievably  _ cute _ !” Bek laughed and laughed some more when Horus decided to hide his face against Bek’s neck again, so the human couldn’t see his blush. For all his bravado and his arrogance, Horus was nothing but a puppy, Bek would swear by it if he didn’t know that Horus would resent him for even so much as  _ thinking _ it.

“Shut up,” Horus growled, but the effect was dampened by his voice being muffled and though Bek did quite, it didn’t lessen his grin any, as he wrapped his arms around the God, content for the first time in over a year.

Bek hummed and tilted his head, regarding his lover for a few seconds, before he smiled again, soft and light, “Horus…” he murmured, prompting the God to lift his head, standing to his full height and looking down at him- but Bek wasn’t bothered by it, not right now, at least- and Bek continued, “I want to hear you say it.”

Horus frowned at that and narrowed his eyes in confusion, “Say what?” he asked and Bek rolled his eyes.

“Honestly, Horus, what do you  _ think _ ?” he snorted and pulled his arms to himself, crossing them over his chest as he raised an eyebrow at his lover, waiting somewhat impatiently. When all Horus did was look at him dumbly, Bek shook his head and sighed. “You know I can kick you out, because even though you’re the King and a God, this is my room and unless I want you here, you have no reason being here.” Bek threatened and Horus glared at him, before realizing that Bek was very serious.

With a huff, Horus looked away, frowning to himself as he tried to think about what it was Bek wanted him to say, before finally, realization dawned on him and his eyes widened just a little, another pale gold blush dusting his cheeks when he looked back at Bek and caught the human smirking at him.

“Mhm, now come on, say it.” Bek’s voice lowered as he put his hands against Horus’ chest. “I want- no, I  _ need _ to hear you say it. Just once,” he promised, and Horus scrunched his nose up a little at the implication- that he couldn’t,  _ wouldn’t _ , be able to say it more than that. He’d prove the mortal wrong, just like he always would, and he decided to do so in style- picking Bek up, again as if he weighed as light as feather, and he grinned when Bek nearly squealed like a girl, his arms wrapping tightly around Horus’ neck in a near death grip before he relaxed and shot a sharp glare at the God. “What the hel-!”

Horus cut him off with a kiss, holding one arm under Bek’s bottom and he let the other wrap around the smaller man’s torso, a hand finding itself loosely fitted in Bek’s tangled hair. He broke the kiss, only to press another one to Bek’s lips, again, and again, until Bek was nearly panting for them, gripping tightly to the God in return. And when Bek was least expecting it, he whispered the words against the mortal’s lips, “I  _ love _ you.”

Bek startled with a gasp, eyes snapping wide open, before they nearly slid closed when Horus kissed him again, whispering the words over and over between each loving, passionate, fierce kiss.

“I love you,” a kiss, “I love you,” another kiss, “I  _ love _ you,” another. And again, and again, and again. “Now,” he added, with another more gentle kiss, this time, “and forever, Bek.”

Bek hummed contently against Horus’ lips and when they finally pulled away to rest a little, the mortal laid his head against Horus’ shoulder, letting his eyes slip fully closed and he smiled, “Good.”

Eventually, Bek realized, they would have to face the outside world- the wrath of the other Gods and the jealousy and envy and anger of the other humans- but for now, he wanted only what Horus would give him.

He just didn’t realize, not yet, that to Horus, that meant one simple little thing- a thing he was only too happy to give.

Everything.


End file.
